


tonight and always

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: anniversary car sex!for a prompt on tumblr - "that was unexpected"+++He laughs, rounds the car to join Aaron, and then presses their bodies flush together. "So this was the plan, was it?" He murmurs low into Aaron's ear, fingers twisting into his dark curls. "Get me out here all alone so you can jump me?""Sounds about right," The young man breathes, and then he surges forwards, kissing Robert fiercely as his hands twist into his leather jacket. He kisses and kisses and kisses, until they're both breathless and gasping, and then he pulls the back door open and pushes Robert in."Out here where anyone can see? You're getting brave in your old age." He bares his teeth in a grin as Aaron straddles his lap, digs the tips of his fingers into the meaty muscle of Aaron's thighs, and then groans as he grinds down.





	tonight and always

**Author's Note:**

> hello! blame malorie for this, she shoved the prompt in my general direction.
> 
> hope you enjoy xo

There are a million moments that have all led to this one. That first look, three years ago. That first touch, two years and ten months ago. That first admission of love, two years and eight months ago. 

And all the looks, touches, and loves since. 

*

Robert knows what day it is. He wakes up half hard with a shy smile on his face, hand instinctively reaching out to Aaron's side of the bed. It's cold, though, and the smile drops from his face - until he hears the clattering sound of teaspoons against mugs, of the kettle against the counter.

He flies down the stairs, attaches himself to Aaron's bare back and presses a kiss against the soft curls. "Good morning," He murmurs, hands resting on Aaron's warm skin, fingertips grazing his belly.

Aaron hums in response, a short, happy sound that Robert feels right to his toes. "There's a bacon sandwich on the table, your tea will be done soon." 

Robert brushes his lips against Aaron's neck,  wanders over to sit down. "I was thinking we could go for dinner tonight." And that's the only hint he gives at what day it is. 

"We could," Aaron replies, handing Robert's mug over. Their fingers brush and it sparks something in the older man's chest. "Or we could go with my plans." 

Robert grins over the rim of his mug. "And what might those plans be?" He watches Aaron eat his breakfast, watches him lick butter off his fingers, and he _wants_.

"You'll have to find out. Go take a shower and we can get started." 

*

They're driving. He doesn't know where they're going, Aaron directing him to turn left or right whenever they reach a junction, so he waits. 

"Pull in here," Aaron instructs, looking more pleased with himself by the minute. 

"Here?" Robert raises his eyebrows, pulls into the layby with ease, and cuts the engine. 

Aaron looks smug. It's always suited him more than it does Robert. "Here's perfect," And then he's pulling the car door open, climbing out and resting his body against the frame. "Are you gonna sit there all day?" 

He laughs, rounds the car to join Aaron, and then presses their bodies flush together. "So this was the plan, was it?" He murmurs low into Aaron's ear, fingers twisting into his dark curls. "Get me out here all alone so you can jump me?" 

"Sounds about right," The young man breathes, and then he surges forwards, kissing Robert fiercely as his hands twist into his leather jacket. He kisses and kisses and kisses, until they're both breathless and gasping, and then he pulls the back door open and pushes Robert in. 

"Out here where anyone can see? You're getting brave in your old age." He bares his teeth in a grin as Aaron straddles his lap, digs the tips of his fingers into the meaty muscle of Aaron's thighs, and then groans as he grinds down.

"You gonna shut up and fuck me?" Aaron says, voice husky and quiet and right in Robert's ear. "Or shall I just drive us to the scrapyard and let you wait?" 

Robert makes an embarrassing whimper in the base of his throat, and then he leans his head back to look at his husband. "Here's fine, thanks." Aaron laughs, vibrations running from his chest into Robert's, and then kisses him hard, making little circle movements with his hips. 

It's almost shameful, the way Robert's cock is leaking already, but he's been waiting and wanting since he woke up, since he and Aaron first met. He's always wanting. He pushes his thumbs into the bone of Aaron's hips, moving him away slightly to unbutton his jeans - black, always black - and manages to shove them and his boxers half way down his thighs. 

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" He says on a chuckle, but he reaches into the pocket of the door for lube anyway. It's not like it's there just for this, for the plans - it's always there, because sometimes Aaron does things that make Robert's heart stutter. 

He presses the bottle into Robert's hand, carries on grinding down, and then his mouth drops open, pink and wet, as the older man gets two fingers in him. "This was a good idea," He gasps, clutching Robert's shoulder. 

Robert can't take his eyes off of Aaron. He looks unbelievable; body moving and muscles shifting under skin, blinking sleepily and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

_Mine_ , Robert thinks. _All mine_.

He hooks his fingers, feels Aaron press against him as his spine curves, and then pulls his face down with his free hand to kiss him. It's different this time, softer and gentler, but it's still heated. Robert doesn't think he'll ever get tired of this. 

"Jesus, Robert," Aaron gasps, fingers tightening on Robert's shoulder. "Get on with it." He reaches down, thumb and forefinger tracing the outline of Robert's cock through his jeans, and that's enough to have impatience running through his veins too. 

He unzips his own trousers and shoves his underwear down until his cock is rubbing against Aaron's inner thigh, smearing precome over the dusty hairs. He reaches for the lube again, feels Aaron's hips working against his own, and _Jesus_ , it's too much but not at all enough so he covers his cock, one hand gripping himself and the other on Aaron's waist. 

Aaron lowers himself slowly, but he doesn't stop until Robert's bottomed out. He's wet, tight heat, eyes closed and mouth open. He's everything that Robert fell in love with in the first place, quiet and snarky but _kind_. It's all right here in this moment, right here in front of him. 

"I love you," He gasps before he can stop himself, and Aaron just smiles back, breathing harshly through his nose. "I mean it, Aaron. I _love_ you." 

The younger man tilts his head down, presses his lips against Robert's forehead. "I know," He whispers, curling his fingers around blond hair. "I love you too." And then he's lifting his hips up and slamming back down, crying out as skin meets skin. 

Robert sucks in a breath, fingers slipping up Aaron's t-shirt to rest on his waist, and the next time the younger man grinds down he thrusts upwards, meets him halfway. He hits deeper than before, driving into Aaron's prostate dead on, and he keeps up the pace, half controlling the pace. 

"Should do this more often," Aaron chokes out, and he's pressed up so close that Robert can feel his muscles trembling, can see his eyes dark and glittering like constellations, can feel his hot gasps. He hums in agreement (because he can't quite form any words), carries on snapping his hips up. Aaron's hands tighten their grip, the blunt edge of nails carving into his shoulder and a sharp twist of pain on his scalp. 

Each thrust punches breathy little moans out of Aaron's mouth, the kind he normally likes to keep private, but with their heads bent together he can hear every little noise, every intake of breath. It's fucking _hot_. "Close," Aaron gasps out.

Robert curls his fingers around Aaron's cock, feels it hot and heavy in his hand. He pumps his fist, twists his wrist once and then drags his thumb over the slit, and Aaron's crying out, coming over his fist. 

Robert fucks him through it, tighter than before and groaning at the pleasurepain of Aaron's grip, and then he's coming too, everything whitewhitewhite as his eyes snap closed and he stills.

When he opens his eyes again, Aaron is smiling at him, soft and crooked and so, _so_ in love. He starts to move, to climb off Robert. "Don't," The older man says quietly, hand smoothing down Aaron's thigh. "Let's just stay here for a bit." 

Aaron sighs, wraps his arms around Robert's shoulders and rests his cheek on the crown of his head. "Yeah, alright," He agrees.

Robert tucks his nose into the hollow of Aaron's throat, breathes in the smell of sex and sweat and _them_. He's never felt more at home. "That was unexpected," He mumbles, words muffled against his husband's skin. "Quite nice, actually. Just like the old days."

"Don't get used to it," Aaron snorts, but he sounds fond. "My back's killing me already." But he softens the words with a kiss to Robert's lips, sweet and gentle. 

"I love you," He whispers, lets Aaron taste the words.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> chat all things emmerdale on tumblr @ [aarobron](aarobron.tumblr.com) xo


End file.
